It Sucks
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Natasha Romanov x Reader one shot. Based on the song by Avonlea.


_I'm the friend that you call  
When you're stoned on a side of the freeway_

You sighed as you hung up on Natasha. It was hard to believe that the same girl from college was now tripping on the side of the road. You reluctantly shrugged on your yellow raincoat and grabbed your keys from the bowl on your table. You jumped into your car and backed out of your apartment garage, coasting down the road to pick up your old college roommate.

 _Who left you in the dust  
Are the people that you trust in the light of the day?_

As you pulled up beside her and unlocked the doors, she smiled a hazy smile, and her eyes were red and glossed over. She got into the back and laid down, shutting her eyes. You watched her for a moment before pulling away. Natasha groaned as you hit a speed bump.

 _I'm so honoured that you're trippin' in the back of my car  
Damn, I'm not your mother but you kind of treat me like I am_

"Nat, what have you done," you muttered. Natasha groaned in response. You watched the lights flash by, and occasionally you looked back at Natasha through the mirror.

"I'm sorry," she told you.

You shrugged, "You know I'm always gonna pick you up, no matter what time of day."

"'M still sorry."

 _It sucks that I love you  
It blows that I want you to be safe and I know_

"Yeah, I know," you replied, turning a corner. You looked back at her again, and you were surprised to see her watching you back.

"Hey," she smiled at you.

"Hi, Nat."

"You really mean that? That you'd pick me up whenever?"

"Yeah, probably. You know I'd do anything for you, Nat."

"Thanks, Y/N."

 _You'll keep tearing you down and I'll be around  
You know I can't say no_

"Of course."

"I regret it," she said suddenly. "All the drugs 'n the fooling around."

"How come you do it, then?"

"I don't know. There's a lot of shit going on right now."

"Like what?"

"I just… feel so alone sometimes. Nothing's goin' right."

 _It sucks that I want you  
It blows that I need you in my life_

"Nat… you have me."

"Yeah but I want you in _more_ ways."

"What?"

You had forgotten that Natasha was currently tripping and probably didn't know what she was saying.

"I said that I like you. More than a friend."

"You're high, Nat. You don't know what you're saying."

 _'Cause you know, babe, you're tearing me down  
But I'll always take you home_

"Yeah I do. I really _really_ do."

"Nat…"

"Y/N, I don't feel so good," Natasha warned you before throwing up in the backseat. You didn't say anything. "Sorry."

"It's okay," you shrugged, but you could hear the doubt in your own voice.

 _3 am, your driveway  
Unbuckle you, grab your keys from your pocket_

You pulled into Natasha's driveway. She lived in a proper house with three other roommates. You exited the car and walked over to open the door for Natasha. You unbuckled her and helped her out, grabbing the keys from her outstretched hand. Wrapping one arm around her waist, you shuffled over to her front door. _  
_

 _Swing your arms on my shoulder  
_ _Shuffle to the door, unlock it_

You unlocked the door, leading her in. You saw a light switch and flicked it on, casting light on the entry-way. You deposited Natasha's keys on her kitchen counter and then led her to the sofa. She rested her head in your lap as you turned on the TV.

 _I'm so honoured that you aimed your puke right at my chest  
I clean your vomit, turn out the lights, kiss your forehead_

She suddenly sat up, throwing up again. This time, on your chest. You gasped, abruptly standing.

"Oh my god, Y/N, I am _so_ sorry."

"It's okay. Er… do you have a clean shirt I could borrow?"

"Yeah… yeah, in my room," she said, standing up and walking you to her room. She opened her wardrobe and threw you a clean shirt.

 _It sucks that I love you  
It blows that I want you to be safe and I know_

"Can you turn around?" You asked. She smirked and did as you asked. After she had turned around, you took your raincoat off and pulled off your dirty shirt. You then put Natasha's shirt on and then told her she could turn around.

"I'll clean your shirt," Natasha promised. You nodded, not knowing what to say. Natasha saw your discomfort. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your 'sorry'," you snapped. "You call me at 3am to pick you up. Then you puke in my car, and then _on_ me!"

"Listen-"

"No, _you_ listen, Natasha Romanov. I am not your chauffeur. I am not your mother. I am your friend, and friends don't treat each other like this."

"I know, and I've been trying to stop."

 _You'll keep tearing you down and I'll be around  
You know I can't say no_

"I just don't know why I'm doing this anymore," you told her, running a hand over your face.

"I… I…"

"What, Natasha? What are you trying to say?"

She didn't reply but instead walked towards you. She took your face in her hands and kissed you. You were shocked at first but eventually, you kissed her back.

 _It sucks that I want you  
It blows that I need you in my life_

She pulled away, watching you through widened pupils.

"I think that was good," she muttered.

"Yeah," you nodded. "Good."

"Do you wanna stay the night?"

 _'Cause you know, babe, you're tearing me down  
But I'll always take you home_

"That would be nice," you smiled. Natasha returned the smile and kissed your forehead.

"I'm gonna go get snacks," she told you, walking out of the room. "What do you want?"

"Anything!" You called. You didn't care, as long as she was there. _  
_

 _I will be, I will be the one that holds your hand  
I will be, I will be there to hold you up when you can't stand_

 _-00-_


End file.
